Oonagh Mullarkey (Plasmer)
Oonagh Mullarkey is technically one half of the Oonagh Mullarkey who worked for Mys-Tech and created Killpower. On Earth Prime she is helping to Develop the Uk's growing super powered community Pre Universal Experiment History In the process of attempting to increase her own abilities through a combination of magic and science, Dr. Oonagh Mullarkey split herself into good and evil halves. Her original body retained the "evil" personality, while the "good" aspects were given a form made of a protoplasm-like substance--Plasmer. After a brief journey of self-discovery, she found and freed Jack Smithers, who told her that her other self was trying to release a group of British Sleepers that might destroy the world. Plasmer found, confronted, and deactivated the first Sleeper, with the aid of the Black Knight, Captain Britain, and Captain Kerosene (and despite the interference of the Ambassador). The first Sleeper recovered, shed its original programming with the assistance of Smithers, and joined Plasmer and her allies against the other Sleepers. Mullarkey took temporary control of the second Sleeper, but it eventually broke free from her control, activated all of the remaining Sleepers, and came after her. Plasmer and her allies destroyed that Sleeper, which defeated the other Sleepers activated by it. They enlisted the aid of the Silver Surfer, who combined powers with Plasmer and the Doorman to overcome Aftermath, the third Sleeper. Mullarkey was not pleased to owe her life to her "good" self, and vowed to destroy her. Plasmer resolved herself to opposing the eeevil of her other self. at one point during the 19 years since her 'birth' Plasmer and Dr Mullarkey were Forcibly remerged. they seperated but in the aftermath Plasmer gained a watered down version of her 'evil half's' more ruthless and unscrupulous traits just as the evil half regained some of her moral inhibitions Actions During the Warping week Plasmer was one of the heroes helping with Disaster relief throughout the UK Post Warping Week Plasmer in her Civilian identity was recruited to work at the london institute for the Enhanced as head of their Bio-Tech Analysis department. she works identifying, cataloguing, and modifying Bio-Technology. she also teaches a class on Bio-technology Identification. she is also a member of Britain's Premier Super-Team Powers and Abilities 'Powers' Plasmer is composed of some sort of protoplasm, which she can reshape into virtually any form imaginable. She can even split into multiple forms, although these become progressive smaller, as well as less coherent, as her intellect is fragmented among these forms. She can grow in size, presumably drawing mass from an other-dimensional realm. She can increase her strength to uncertain levels (at least Class 50) and her protoplasmic composition makes her highly resistant to conventional forms of injury. She can even form portions of her body into various types of fully functional weapons. 'Abilities' Oonagh Mullarkey is a genius in the field of genetic mutations, memory programming, and other forms of advanced science and technology. She is reasonably skilled with a large number of the weapons available within Mys-Tech. Plasmer retains this knowledge and due to her protoplasmic nature allowing her to alter her own brain processes, is actually smarter than her evil half.